


Bright, Bright Yellow

by Puppyinabox, Pups_Side_Box (Puppyinabox)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Keeping the time travel stuff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Puppyinabox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Pups_Side_Box
Summary: Todd Brotzman's life was grey and dull.  He was used to that of course so it never really bothered him before.  He knew people who could see colors and didn't really envy them, he just wondered a little what it was like.  He knew how it worked, if or when you met your soulmate you'd get to see all the colors.(AU where you can only see in black and white until you first look at your soulmate.)(Not beta read)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go y'all!!
> 
> Anyway so POV starts with Todd but switches between him and Dirk and also sometimes Farah and Amanda.

Todd Brotzman could not see in color.  And that was fine with him, he had accepted that as just a fact of life.  He felt a little bad that he didn't know his soulmate and he was already in his early thirties.  He knew people who met their soulmate when they were early teenagers, and he was a little bitter about that, but now he mostly supposed he kind of deserved it.  Todd never really completely wondered about the color of the sky.

That is until Dirk showed up.

At first, Todd hadn't even noticed the change in his vision.  He was mostly concerned about the fact that the man had broken into his apartment and how he'd just lost his job.  Once he had managed to get Dirk out of his home he started to notice it all.  He looked at the red on his old uniform.  The beige walls around him.  Once Todd managed to piece things together in his brain he ran to his door to check if Dirk was still in the hall.  But he wasn't.

Todd sighed, a bit angry at himself for not noticing, then a bit angry at Dirk for not pointing out the change when he introduced himself.  Though Todd then immediately thought how strange that would be,

"Hello, my name is Dirk Gently and I'm your soulmate by the way!"

Yeah.  Todd definitely wouldn't believe that in the moment of that had been how things went down.  Todd shut the door and leaned his back against it, rubbing his eyelids with the heels of his hands.  The new colors were a bit glaring and everything that day had just happened so quickly.  He needed time to process all the weird shit that just happened.  He just really needed a break, just a chance to pause life for a few hours and think.  Eventually, he just decided to try and get some sleep.

 

 

 

The exact moment that Dirk saw Todd, in the hotel, he hadn't understood why he could suddenly see everything so differently.  Dirk asked himself, the one standing right in front of him, who Todd was.

"Oh! Erm, it's complicated.  Well he's your best friend and the wonky thing happening with your vision is called colors and he's the reason you can see them.  It'll all make sense eventually so for now just take this mask and room key and go investigate the case! And hopefully, soon He'll-" Dirk gestured behind him, "forgive us for this." Was all that his future-self said before he had to run off.  Dirk had still been confused, but he just accepted where the universe was guiding him. 

The decision to visit Todd was a bit spur of the moment, and Dirk had really just wanted to meet his future friend as soon as he could.  He was a bit confused by how Todd greeted him and how he got kicked out, but Dirk was used to people not quite wanting to befriend him early on so he just continued on to his new apartment and went in for the night.  

Dirk smiled a bit at the bright colors of his new set of jackets, and the green of his apartment's walls.  He set his duffle bag down and carefully picked up the kitten inside, petting it a bit before setting it back down.  He didn't really understand why the cat was important to the case other than that it was at the scene of the murder, but he sure knew it was a clue.  Shrugging off his jacket Dirk headed for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys seemed to like this so here's chapter two! Now, I'm gonna keep Farah and Amanda's meeting time the same, but it's gonna be a bit different? Idk... I'm both trying not to spoil the story and also I still have no clue how I'm gonna go this.... Eh! Here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's GOOOO!

The loud beeping of his alarm clock jolted Todd out of bed.  He must have forgotten to turn it off last night, in all the tired confusion.  He glanced at the clock and almost jumped again.  The glowing green time display had caught Todd off guard and for a moment he was confused.  Then the night before rushed back to him.  Todd reached over and turned the infernal noise machine off and got out of bed.  Picking up his phone he remembered his promise to his sister earlier the last evening that he would come and visit.  Todd found some clothes that were relatively acceptable and carried his guitar with him out of the building.

 

And there Dirk was, standing against a bright blue corvette.  He wore the same outfit as the night before and, for the first time since meeting him, Todd noticed all the bright colors about Dirk.  

Blue eyes and light brown hair and a bright, bright yellow jacket.  It was almost blindingly colorful and it just matched the cheerful aura Dirk seemed to give off.  

Before Todd could realize he'd been staring Dirk waved and yelled a cheery "Hi!" At Todd.

Todd's mind was immediately full of questions,

'why are you here?  Are you really my soulmate or is life just fucking with me?  Am I your soulmate?  Do you even know how this works?' 

Instead, of course, he decided to ask,

 

"what do you want?"  Rather forlornly.

Dirk answered, "well like I said last night, I'm on a case!"  He then began to ramble a bit about the case he was investigating though Todd hadn't really been listening, but once he thought Dirk was done explaining he asked,

"Still, how do I fit into all that?"

"You were there the night Patrick Spring was murdered, they used your key!" Dirk said, as if it were obvious,  "By the way where are you headed?" 

"To my sister's house,"  Todd answered, frowning.

"I can give you a ride!  Where does she live?"

"How is that any of your business?"  Todd questioned,

"You don't know my business, I could be a cab driver!" Dirk countered,

"You just said you were on a case," Todd responded

Dirk thought a moment before saying, "Maybe I have two jobs!"  With such hope.  Todd shook his head, then looked at his car.  Amanda's house was really far away, and since Dorian had trashed his car completely he was going to have to walk and take the bus.  Todd was considering other means of travel when his very pissed off and very terrifying landlord came barging out of his house, screaming at Todd.  Immediately he accepted Dirks offer for a ride, running towards the car while Dirk calmly walked back.

"Dirk! Make sure he gets back!" Dorian commanded.  Dirk nodded and gave a thumbs-up before Dorian stepped back from the car and let them drive off.  Todd, still in edge and now even maybe a little bit more scared of the extremely fast pace that they does down the road in the corvette, decided to ask Dirk more questions that he had in his mind, dirk answered them clearly though Todd was still confused about What exactly Dirk did and how he solved crimes without using clues.

Lastly, Todd asked, "can you see colors?"

"Hm? Oh, yes.  Though that is a quite recent ability " Dirk answered while swerving to avoid a pedestrian.

Todd nodded, "when did you start seeing them?"

Dirk froze up a bit.  It would have been practically unnoticeable if Todd hadn't been carefully watching Dirk's every move, a bit out of fear and a bit out of simple interest.  Dirk shook his head then said, "since a couple days ago, I can't really remember."

"Oh okay, so like, who?"  Todd asked,

"I'm sorry what?" Dirk replied, glancing at Todd then back at the road.

"Who made you are colors?"

"Oh.  I don't know their name." Dirk said though he seemed to avoid Todd's eyes, but Todd simply assumed he was finally focusing on the road.  

Satisfied with his answers Todd went silent and just listened to the loud k-pop playing in Dirk's car.

 

 

 

Dirk found Todd's questions about colors to be odd and made sure that he didn't say anything that would be too weird.  If he had told Todd the complete truth he'd think Dirk a lunatic.  Just saying

"Oh, well I saw a future version of me in the hotel you were just fired from, then saw your future self and my vision then exploded into a whirling chaos of colors."

Yeah, as if!  So maybe Dirk lied a little, that's alright.  Sometimes private detectives have to lie or they get in really big trouble, but Dirk wasn't very used to lying.  Then again he wasn't used to very much human contact either so he supposed that he was doing alright for himself and smiled.  For the rest of the ride, he sat and sang and fidgetted along a bit to some songs he liked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter's so short, it's just a first chapter and it's also kinda crap but eh. Anyway, this is poorly written and I regret it but y'know what I love this show and AU so I'm happy with this I guess.


End file.
